Cabos sueltos
by Herms87
Summary: Hermione áhora era una diseñadora de moda en NY con exito en su vida profesional y ahora en su vida personal, ya que su novio le había pedido que se casará con él. El único problema? Sus papeles de divorcio con ese estúpido pelirojo llamado Ron Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí está mi primer fic sobre mi pareja favorita de HP, Ron y Hermione. Es un post-hogwarts basado en la película Sweet Home en Alabama. Espero que les guste!

Capítulo 1

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado Hogwarts. Después de la gran guerra decidió dejar el mundo mágico, pero si cerraba los ojos aún podía revivir sus años gloriosos recorriendo los pasillos del colegio a altas horas de la madrugada bajo una capa que con dificultad podría cubrirla a ella y a sus dos mejores amigos de la época, Harry, El Elegido , y el que se convirtió en su gran tormento pero también en su gran amor, Ron. Sería difícil olvidar a alguien tan dispuesto a meterse con ella por ser una "estúpida sabelotodo", como a pelearse con cualquiera que se atreviese a insultarla.

Ahora su vida había cambiado, ahora era una diseñadora de moda de gran prestigio internacional, que miraba al mundo desde su ático de Central Park, en New York. Una vida de éxito, a lo muggle, sin magia. Una vida por la que tuvo que sacrificarse, pero que al final pensaba que había valido la pena. Y sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, de que su vida de bruja quedará para siempre atrás, aún se le hacía un nudo en el estomago cada vez que lo recordaba.

Y lo peor es que ahora las circunstancias exigían que volviese a Londres, para acabar definitivamente con el último vestigio que indicaba que algún día ella había conocido lo que era la magia. Su novio, James Scoott, un multimillonario abogado de Manhattan, y con el que llevaba más de un año de relación, le había pedido que se casará con él la noche anterior, en una cena romántica en mitad de un restaurante. Había sido una pedida de mano perfecta, con el chico perfecto, en el momento perfecto en que su carrera estaba ya consolidada. Tenía ya 33 años y pensaba que ya era la hora de sentar cabeza, de tener pareja estable, y sin embargo… había algo que no la dejaba disfrutar del todo del dulce momento. Por ello se decidió a enfrentarse de una vez a ese pasado, y a ser completamente feliz.

-Scarlett, - su secretaria- necesito que me consigas un billete de avión en el primer vuelo de esta tarde para Londres.

-Hermione, tienes toda la semana llena de citas con los clientes, no las puedo anular.

-Anulalas, este asunto es más importante.- contestó Hermion de forma tajante.

-Cuanto tiempo vas a tardar?- respuso su secretaria.

-No lo sé, espero que lo menos posible.- eso era más un deseo por parte de Hermione, que una realidad.

Después de esto, Hermione se dirigió a su apartamento donde había quedado con su prometido para explicarle su repentino viaje. Hermione sólo esperaba que se mostrase tan comprensivo como siempre, para estar segura de que su decisión había sido la correcta.

Herms qué pasa? Qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que contarme que no puede esperar? – le preguntó su James nada más llegar a su apartamento.

Ella lo recibió con su mejor sonrisa, y con un aire de no es un asunto importante que sólo el más idiota se podía tragar.

- Me voy de viaje a Londres, todavía no sé cuánto tiempo, pero pocos días. Espero estar de vuelta la semana que viene.

- Pero porque tienes que irte? Tenemos un montón de preparativos que hacer!

- Créeme, no voy por gusto. Es un asunto importante que tengo que resolver antes de que nos podamos casar.

- Y no me lo puedes decir?

- Sólo te pido una cosa, confía en mí, confía en mí una vez más. Además, pasaré a hacerles una visita a mis padres, y así les daré la noticia. Hace mucho que no los veo.

- Entonces yo también voy! Soy el novio y debo de conocer a mis suegros antes de la boda!

- NOoo! Mejor que no! Deja que después de tanto tiempo yo les explique mi nueva vida, y entonces que viajen ellos aquí y te conozcan.

Después de que James se fuera, Hermione comenzó a hacer su maleta. No sabia muy bien que meter en ella, ni cuanta ropa llevarse, porqué no tenía ni idea del tiempo que iba a estar allí. Sólo tenía una cosa clara que meter en su maleta: sus papeles de divorcio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Volvía a casa, a su ciudad, a Londres, a su mundo, a la mágia. Y el vuelo se le estaba haciendo eterno. Rebuscó en su bolso, y allí la encontró, la que por mucho tiempo había estado guardada en el último cajón de su armario, debajo de un montón de ropa que ella sabía de sobra que nunca se pondría. Metió su mano dentro del bolso y la tocó. Al instante, sintió un escalofrío y recordó lo que había sido su vida anterior, y el papel que en ella jugo cierto pelirojo.

_Flash back_

_- Maldito pelirojo!!! Es que nunca me escuchas? Las normas son claras, esos alumnos de tercero no podían tener esas raíces de roble explosivas!!!! - Se le escuchó gritar a Hermione en uno de los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, durante una de sus guardias como prefectos._

_- Bueno Hermione, pero dejalos! no estaban haciendo nada malo! Esas raíces son inofensivas, sólo tiñen las manos de azul a los que las tocan!!!- Repuso el pelirojo encolerizado._

_- Esto es una advertencia Ronald Weasley: no vuelvas a desautorizarme delante de otros alumnos!!! Que sea la última vez!_

_- Hermione, si dejases de ser una estúpida sabelotodo y empezases a ver el lado positivo a las cosas..._

_- jajaja- se escucharon unas risas de fondo- jajaja Estos nunca cambíaran, parecen un matrimonio!- En esos momentos levantaron la cabeza y vieron como Peeves pasaba por encima de sus cabezas._

_- Sabes qué? No sería mala idea esa de casarnos..._

_- Qué demonios estás diciendo?- replicó Hermione con cara de desconcierto- Para que demonios quieres casarte conmigo??? Q idea más ab..._

_No pudo continuar, sin saber porqué, sin saber cómo, Ron la había empotrado contra la pared y la estaba besando de la manera más apasionada que ella jamás había conocido. Y respondió con el mismo impetú y con las mismas ansias. Cuando el beso acabó por la falta de aire, Ron le dijo algo que nunca olvidaría a pesar del tiempo._

_- Para poder besarte siempre que quiera..._

_Fin del Fashback_

Sin querer se encontró sonriendo mirando por la ventanilla del avión. Esos fueron los buenos tiempos pensó, obligandose a si misma a no hacerse más daño con pensamientos absurdos. Y es que su historia de amor que empezó con aquel beso, continuó un año más tarde de acabar Hogwarts cuando en una ceremonia intíma se dieron el "sí quiero", para después pasar juntos los dos mejores años de su vida; sus besos, sus discusiones, más besos... esos besos que le hacían perder cada discusión que mantenían, esos besos que le hacían olvidar que no llevaban una vida de lujos precisamente, pero unos besos que mientras existiesen hacían que no importara el resto. Siempre era así. Hasta que un día la mágia del amor se rompió, Hermione se quedó embarazada cuando no era el momento y perdió al bebé en un accidente. Ron nunca se lo perdonó porque sabía que Hermione no quería tener a ese niño, pero ella no lo hizo a posta. Después de aquello su relación se deterioró tanto que al final Hermione tomó la decisión más dura de su vida, cuando decidió abandonar al pelirojo, e irse lejos a probar fortuna a NY alejada ya del mundo mágico.

Nada más bajar del avión, se fue directa a su hotel para darse una ducha. Decidió alojarse en el Caldero Chorreante, para así estar más cerca de sus raíces, más cerca de la magia. Pero cuando llegó allí recordó también que ese sitio era un antro de mala muerte. Sin deshacer siquiera su maleta, se transportó a su antigua casa, a su "hogar conyugal". Hacia muchisimo tiempo que lo abandonó, y cuando llegó le llamó la atención lo bien cuidado que tenía Ron el jardín, y lo rehabilitada que parecía su casa, que cuando la abandonó parecía que se caída a cachos. Sentía un nudo en el estomágo, se sentía nerviosa, y es que aunque siempre tenía mucha determinación para hacer todo aquello que tenía que hacer, sólo había una persona en el mundo capaz de hacer que toda la seguridad en si misma se esfumase, y era precisamente esa persona la que después de varios años tenía delante.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A las siete de la mañana como siempre sonó su despertador. Empezaba la rutina diaria para este pelirrojo al que le costaba mucho levantarse, y aunque quiso robarle cinco minutos más de sueño a su despertador, hizo un acopio de sus fuerzas y se levantó. Aún somnoliento, se preparó su desayuno y se lo tomó mientras hojeaba _El Profeta_, para después salir a hacer un poco de jogging por la mañana. Y es que así era el nuevo Ron, el Ron que nació hacía más de cinco años, cuando ella lo abandonó.

El nuevo Ron, era ya un hombre maduro, que había conseguido llegar hasta donde se había propuesto: ser auror. Ahora trabajaba con su gran amigo y cuñado Harry Potter, que era el jefe del Departamento de Aurores, y disfrutaba de un gran sueldo, que le permitía vivir bien. Con ese nuevo dinero, arregló su casa, que ya no parecía tan antigua. Ahora el jardín esta bien cuidado, la fachada estaba recién pintada y había pedido ayudar a su hermana menor para que le ayudara a decorarla. Eso sí, seguía comiendo todos los domingos en casa de la Sra. Weasley, porque aunque la excusa oficial era que así podía reunirse con todos sus hermanos y sobrinos, la realidad es que nadie cocina como mamá. Y es que ese era el único vicio que conservaba del antiguo Ron.

Pero Ron cometió un error ese día; pensar que sería como el resto, pensar que sería un día tranquilo. Y eso lo comprobó nada más volver a su casa. De repente, a lo lejos vio una mujer de unos treinta años parada delante de la puerta de su casa. No sabía que demonios se le había perdido a esa mujer allí, y se asustó pensando que era una muggle que paseando por el bosque había visto salir un humo de extraños colores por su chimenea. Maldita sea! – pensó- tendré que ser más cuidadoso! . Pero en cuanto se acercó y vio de quien se trataba… por Merlín! Hubiese deseado que se tratase de cualquier muggle, o del mismísimo Aragog, la araña, antes que de ella.

_- Vayaaaaa! Mira que sorpresa!!! A quien tenemos aquí! _– espetó Ron, nada más llegar a la puerta, muy cerca de su oreja. Ella continuaba de espaldas llamando al timbre, y cuando se giró se quedó mudo. Siempre le había parecido una mujer muy guapa, pero ahora estaba impresionante. Llevaba un vestido rosa palo por la rodilla y su pelo castaño liso suelto. Ron pensó que nunca en la vida la había visto tan guapa.

_- Ayyyy! Qué susto!_ – Más que susto, lo que Hermione había tenido es un escalofrío por la manera en que le había hablado en la oreja. Maldita sea! si ya estaba teniendo sensaciones raras con la primera frase que se dirigían en cinco años!!!- _Es que a ti no te han enseñado nunca a ser cortés y educado!!! Que coño pretendías asustarme?! Así es como tratas a tus visitas?_

Esta última palabra dolió. Es que eso era ahora, una visita? Podía abandonarlo y aparecerse cualquier día por su casa, la de los dos y autoplocamarse como una visita? Si empezamos así, no ibamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

_- Es que esta clase de visitas no son bien recibidas en mi casa!!_ – y acto seguido, le cerró la puerta en sus narices. Hermione se quedó impactada, sin poder articular palabra, sabía que la había cagado, que lo de autodenominarse como una visita no había sido una idea brillante de esas que se le solían ocurrir cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero de ahí a cerrarle la puerta de SU casa, porque aún seguían casados, había un trecho.

Inmediatamente reaccionó e intentó abrir la puerta con el _Alohomora_, pero Ron había sido más rápido esta vez, y haciendo gala de sus conocimientos de Auror, había utilizado unos hechizos que hacían imposible que Hermione pudiese abrir la puerta. Y ésta que estaba desentrenada del mundo de la magia, decidió resolver el problema de la manera muggle, es decir, mirando debajo de la alfombrilla de entrada de la casa y… Mira tú por dónde!!!! Encontró una llave mágica. Así que ni corta ni perezosa, decidió entrar.

Hermione entró en la casa y se quedó impresionada. No estaba ni mucho menos como la recordaba, sino mucho mejor decorada, pero aún así, seguía estando impregnada por la personalidad de Ron. Observaba con atención todas y cada uno de los detalles, y supuso que Ron había desaparecido por la chimenea utilizando la red Flu para irse a trabajar. Así que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se puso a chafardear la que había sido su casa, y sin quererlo a recordar los bueno momentos que habían vividos allí juntos. Sin casi saber cómo, se dirigió al que fue su antiguo dormitorio, vio su antigua cama, y su mente voló sola sin poder controlarla a lo bonito que era dormirse en sus brazos y despertarse cada día con un Buenos días, mi amor .

Y justo en ese momento, vio como alguien salía del cuarto de baño. Pero no estaba sola? Sabía que lo que tenía que hacer en Londres no sería fácil. Pero nunca se imaginó que las cosas llegasen a ser tan complicadas. Y es que en ese instante, Ron que se acababa de duchar después del jogging, salió del baño con sólo una toalla atada a la cintura. El shock fue brutal para ambos, y es que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

La situación era mucho más que tensa, mucho más que incomoda o complicada. Y el silencio por parte de ambos que la acompañaba, tampoco ayuda mucho a mejorar las cosas. Hermione no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Se debería de haber dado la vuelta y dejar de mirarlo, debería haber salido inmediatamente de su habitación y de su casa. O pedir disculpas por haberse tomado tantas confianzas, al fin y al cabo, como ella misma había dicho antes, esa ya no era su casa, ella era sólo una visita, y las visitas no se comportaban de esa manera. Pero ¿de qué hubiese servido salir corriendo de allí? Lo había visto desnudo en infinidad de ocasiones, en todas aquellas largas noches en las que se pasaban horas haciendo el amor, así que no era vergüenza lo que sentían ninguno de los dos. Lo que les pasaba… más bien, lo que le pasaba a Hermione, que era la que estaba en un estado de trance mayor, es que nunca se hubiese imaginado que Ronald Weasley pudiese haber cambiado tanto. Siempre había pensado que Ron era atractivo, pero estando ahí de pie, con apenas una toalla en la cintura y todo su pelo pelirrojo mojadito, el único pensamiento coherente que Hermione pudo tener, es imaginarse a ellos dos juntos en la ducha.

- _¿Qué te pasa estúpida sabelotodo¿Qué haces aquí? Las visitas no entran así a escondidas_ – la voz de Ron a lo lejos la sacó de su fantasía. ¿Su fantasía¡O dios mío¿Ron se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando? – _¡Sal ahora mismo de mi casa o llamo a la policía! _

_-Yo… ehh... no … _- Paro, no sabía que decir, qué responderle, la había pillado totalmente fuera de juego. Pero de repente, un monstruo que estaba siempre dentro de ella preparado para enfrentarse a Ronald Weasley salió de ella. – ¿_Como que qué hago aquí imbécil? Primero, tu y yo seguimos casados, por lo tanto !Ésta también es mi casa! Segundo, eres más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete y si tu inteligencia no te llega para cambiar la llave de repuesto de sitio, y la sigues dejando debajo de esa maceta tan fea que tienes en la entrada, no te extrañe que cualquiera persona pueda entrar en tu casa, por muchos conjuros sofisticados que hayas aprendido ahora que eres auror y que eches a las puertas. Y tercero, yo pensaba que a esta hora tenias que estar ya en tu maldito trabajo, pero como veo, sigues igual de vago que siempre y te gusta llegar tarde. Por eso entré. En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que podías estar todavía dentro y ni muchos menos en la ducha. Verte desnudo es lo último que desearía en la vida! De sólo pensarlo me dan arcadas!_

_-Granger tranquilízate! Yo no he dicho que te mueras de ganas de verme desnudo. Eso sí, casi lo consigues_- dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo, lo que hizo q Hermione casi le diese un infarto-_ Claro que yo lo último que deseo es que te den arcadas. Esta bien, Hermione, qué quieres? A qué has venido?_

-_Pues a que va a ser imbécil! A por el divorcio!! Llevamos más de cinco años separados, no crees que ya es hora de que firmemos ese maldito papel y nos olvidemos de todo?_ – Dijo Hermione, con expectativas de poder mantener una conversación seria y madura con ese cavernícola que tenía enfrente.

_-Está bien. Espérame abajo y hablaremos. Tengo que vestirme y no quiero que por mi culpa tengas que ir al baño a vomitar, ehh Granger? _– dijo Ron en tono ufano, porque en la cara con la que Hermione lo estaba mirando cuando él salió del baño, se reflejaba cualquier cosa antes que ganas de vomitar.

Hermione bajo las escaleras aún sofocada. Por qué ese maldito pelirrojo le producía esos efectos? A ella, a la racional Hermione Granger, la que se caracterizaba por decir y hacer siempre lo correcto. ¿Qué era lo que había sentido ahí arriba? Se había dado cuenta Ron del efecto que había producido en ella? Pero sobretodo… porqué a estas alturas de su vida, cuando ella ya tenía una pareja estable, cuando era feliz con James… James era tan diferente a Ron, con él nunca discutía, nunca la sacaba de sus casillas, nunca la insultaba ni la llamaba estúpida sabelotodo o simplemente Granger. Con él todo era maravilloso, la llevaba a cenar a sitios románticos y le regalaba siempre rosas para su aniversario. Siempre sabía lo que ella necesitaba, ella siempre podía mantener la calma con él. Simplemente era perfecto, por eso se tenía que casar con él y olvidar de una vez por todas a ese maldito pelirrojo. Pero cómo que olvidar? Hermione se reprochó a si misma que hacía ya mucho tiempo que lo había olvidado, que lo que había sentido allí arriba era una reacción normal ante un chico al que había querido mucho y al que se le había de reconocer que había mejorado muchísimo desde que ella lo había abandonado. Seguro que ahora todas las chicas se lo rifaban.

_-Uyyyy mira que tarde es ya! Vaya por dios! Granger creo que deberíamos dejar nuestra agradable charla para otra momento, digo, porque no quiero que la gente piense que llego tarde por ser un holgazán que se ha quedado dormido no? No querrás que piensen eso de tu maridito no?_

_-De que demonios me estás hablando? Te he estado esperando aquí durante más de media hora, a que el señorito terminase de vestirse y arreglarse para poder hablar de una puñetera vez de nuestro divorcio. _

_-Lo siento pero tendrá que ser en otro momento_- sentenció Ron.

_-No, no va a ser en otro momento, será ahora y punto! Sabes cuánto me cobra el maldito abogado cada vez que tú me devuelves estos papeles sin firmar!!! Me he gastado ya una fortuna para conseguir que firmes esto! Sólo tardarás cinco segundos en hacerlo! No te reclamo nada! Ni la casa, ni las cuentas en el banco. No tenemos hijos_ – al decir esto, Hermione notó que eso era aún una herida abierta para ambos, y vio una punzada de dolor en los ojos de Ron.- _así que las cosas son muy simples. Firmas y me voy._

_-Porque quieres con tanta ansía el divorcio?_

_-Porque… porque yo ya he rehecho mi vida y me voy a casar con otro!_ – Eso fue un golpe bajo para Ron. A eso venía? A restregarle por la cara que ella ya había rehecho su vida! Es que no tenía vergüenza ninguna!

_-Me voy a trabajar, y no te atrevas a poner ni un pie más en mi casa!!! No pienso firmarte esos papeles. Vete, sal de mi vida como lo hiciste la otra vez y NUNCA ESCUCHAME BIEN!! NUNCA VUELVAS!!! ERES EL SER MÁS MEZQUINO QUE CONOZCO HERMIONE GRANGER, NO SE COMO UNA VEZ PUDE ESTAR ENAMORADO DE TI!_ – dicho esto se marchó, dejando a Hermione totalmente petrificada en el sitio, y con una lagrima resbalándole por la mejilla. ¿Cómo podían sus palabras seguir hiriéndola tanto?

Hermione cogió su bolso y se marchó de esa casa. Tenía todo el día por delante, así que decidió hacerles una visita a sus grandes amigos a ver cómo les iba la vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La discusión la había puesto de un humor de perros, y el pensar que tenía que quedarse en Londres por algunas semanas más con la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer en Nueva York, todavía le ponía de más mal humor. ¿Tan difícil era hacerle entender a ese cabeza de chorlito que lo único que tenía que hacer era firmar un papel? Total que importaba ya! Hacía ya mucho tiempo que su matrimonio había fracasado.

Hermione decidió que si ese maldito pelirrojo la obligaba a permanecer más tiempo en Londres del que ella quería, éste lo iba a aprovechar para ver a todos esos amigos que perdió cuando decidió marcharse de Londres y olvidar para siempre su pasado en el mundo mágico. Se subió a su coche decidida a que si iba a empezar su ronda de visitas a sus compañeros de Hogwarts, ésta debía empezar por el principio, y el principio estaba en el Valle Godric.

Hermione había sabido muy poco de Harry en estos años, sólo sabía de él por sus escasas cartas, las últimas más bien de cortesía para felicitarle la Navidad. Sabía que vivía con Ginny en el Valle Godric, lugar que Harry había reconstruido después de la Gran Batalla con Voldemort. Harry y Ginny habían vuelto después de la guerra, y que ahora disfrutaban de una apacible vida de casados, Harry trabajando con Ron como auror y Ginny siendo medimaga. Cuando se bajo del coche, no puedo menos que sentir una pequeña punzada de nervios en su estomago, porque temía la reacción de sus amigos. ¿Habrían cambiado mucho sus amigos desde que no los veía¿Cómo la iban a recibir¿Y si empezaban a echarle en cara que casi no habían sabido nada de ella en estos años¿Y si Ginny, por ser su hermano, y Harry por ser su mejor amigo, estaban de parte de Ron y la detestaban tanto como él? Intentó desviar todos esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza, respiró hondo y tocó al timbre.

Inmediatamente se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta que decía:

_- ¿Harry, cariño, puedes abrir tú? _– Hermione decidió que debían seguir siendo tan empalagosos como el primer día. Recordó las caras de asco de Ron al ver como su querida hermanita se besaba en público con su mejor amigo, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

_- Diossss mioo!!! No me lo puedo creer!! Dime que estoy soñando! Dime que no eres la chica más guapa de todo Nueva York! _– A Hermione le encantó ese recibimiento. Las dudas sobre el rencor de su amigo se disiparon enseguida al ver la ilusión en los ojos verdes de su amigo.

_- ¿Harry, mi amor con quién estás hablando¿quién ha venido? – _Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, con un tono en el que dejaba entrever una pizca de celos, cosa que Hermione encontró muy divertida.

_- Ven tú y compruébalo por ti misma_.- respondió su queridiiiiiisimo marido

_- Por favor, Hermione, pasa pasa, no te quedes en la puerta. Dios mío déjame ver! Estás increíble! El pelo liso que queda genial! Bueno pero ¿qué tal? Cómo te va la vida? Leí en una revista muggle, Vogue, creo que se llamaba que ¡eras una gran diseñadora¿A que debo tu visita¿Te vas a quedar por mucho tiempo?- _Harry soltó esa batería de preguntas casi sin aliento, cuando de repente apareció por la puerta una muchacha pelirroja.

_- Pero que … pero… que demonios haces tu aquí? – _Hermione tembló, siempre pensó que Ginny al ser la hermana, siempre se sentiría más resentida por lo que le hizo a Ron._ Dios mio! Pero ven aquí y dame un abrazo! Que guapa estás! Cuanto tiempo! – _El miedo de Hermione desapareció al instante, esa era la Ginny que conocía, su mejor amiga.

Enseguida empezaron a hablar de sus vidas, de cómo le había ido a Hermione lejos del mundo mágico, de lo felices que eran Harry y Ginny, después de tantos años de matrimonio, y de sus respectivos trabajos. Pero Harry se disculpó porque tenía que irse a trabajar. Ginny casualmente tenía fiesta ese día, así que su aburrida mañana en casa limpiando prevista para ese día podía esperar. En cuanto Harry desapareció, Ginny fue directa al tema que más le interesaba.

_- Bueno y de novios qué tal?_

_- Bien… bueno la verdad es que estoy saliendo con un chico magnifico que se llama James, es de Nueva York, es encantador, ojalá algún día lo puedas conocer! Llevamos ya dos años y nos va súper bien… y bueno… verás… hemos decidido casarnos._ – Hermione esperó una gran respuesta de la pelirroja, con grandes aspavientos diciéndole que no podía ser, que el amor de su vida era su hermano y no se cuantas idioteces más que Hermione no quería escuchar. No después de las sensaciones extrañas que había tenido con él esta mañana.

_- A… casaros… eso está bién… y… _- inquirió Ginny, sabiendo que entraba en un terreno de arenas movedizas- _ya has hablado con él? Ya lo has visto? Ya ha firmado el divorcio?_

_- Si lo he visto. Y… a sido como siempre, un desastre. Hemos acabado discutiendo como siempre_ – Hermione juraría que cuando había dicho lo de discutir, a Ginny se le había escapado una risita- _y se ha negado en redondo a darme el divorcio. Es que no lo puedo entender! Si llevamos años ya divorciados de hecho! Tanto le cuesta firmar un papel? Necesito tu ayuda Ginny! Necesito que hagas que entre en razón! Eres su hermana, quizás si tu le haces ver la situación tal i como es, le haces ver que nunca habrá una esperanza de que nos reconciliemos… _- inmediatamente la interrumpió Ginny con una apreciación que la descolocó un poco.

_- Pero… Ron hace mucho tiempo que se olvidó de ti. No creo que tenga ninguna esperanza de volver contigo porque ya no está enamorado de ti_. – El tono que Ginny fue suave, pero para Hermione esa "obviedad" era como si su amiga le hubiese clavado un puñal.- _De hecho sale con muchas chicas._

- O_hh no, no he querido decir que Ron tenga el corazón roto por mi culpa! _– se inentó defender Hermione – _Pero entonces porque maldita sea no me firma los papeles y me deja ser feliz de una buena vez con James!!!_ – en el tono de Hermione se notaba un deje de desesperación, era como si su único obstáculo para ser feliz fuese Ron.

_- Mira no sé, yo no me quiero meter. Hermione eres mi amiga, pero entiende que él es mi hermano y… lo que él decida hacer yo lo tengo que respetar. Tengo una idea! Esta noche íbamos a hacer una cena así informal en casa con todos los que nos juntábamos en los tiempos de Hogwarts. Vendrán Luna, Neville, Dean, Thomas, Parvati, en fin ya sabes… y estoy segura que les encantaría verte! Ven por favor! Será genial! Recordaremos viejos tiempos juntos._

_- No se Ginny… no se si a tu hermano le gustará la idea._

_- A Ron no tiene porque molestarle! Vamos Hermione! Sois ya personas adultas que os sabréis comportar en público. Y sino, tranquilo, todo el mundo en Hogwarts estaba acostumbrado a vuestras discusiones, creo que hasta las echamos de menos! En serio, nos hará mucha ilusión que vengas._ – Y aunque a Hermione no le hacía ninguna gracia cenar con Ron, supo que no podía negarse. Al fin y al cabo se lo debía.

La cena fue tranquila, muy agradable. Hermione llegó puntual con unos tejanos ajustados, unas sandalias de tacón y un top con generoso escote, que junto con su pelo liso y un poco de maquillaje, le daban un look muy casual ideal para la ocasión, pero a la vez muy muggle. Cuando Harry le abrió la puerta y le dio la bienvenida, Hermione pudo ver claramente como ya no pertenecía a ese mundo. Se sentía fuera de lugar, todo el mundo llevaba capa, pero no sólo era por eso. Durante toda la cena, salieron un montón de hechizos de los que ella en otros tiempos era muy diestra, pero que ahora apenas sabía cómo conjurarlos. Pese a todo, había otra cosa que la incomodaba aún más, y era _su _presencia. No le había quitado ojo de encima en toda la noche, y a decir verdad Hermione tampoco.

A parte de eso, le encantaba estar otra vez con sus viejos amigos, amigos que sabía que eran de verdad, no como los que tenía ahora en NY, que su afecto iba en proporción a las páginas de Vogue que ocupase esa semana.

A mitad de la noche decidió salir al jardín a tomar un poco el aire. Se sentía agobiada. Cuando se sentó en el césped notó que algo le molestaba en su costado, e inmediatamente puso la mano encima de su barita. Aún la conservaba, y se intentó demostrar a si misma que aún pertenecía a ese mundo, que aún si quería sabía conjurar todos los hechizos que había estado escuchando antes en la conversación. Le vino a la memoria el primer hechizo que aprendió en Hogwarts, y casi sin pensar se puso a conjurarlo.

_- Wingardium leviosa_ – pronunció Hermione en la soledad del Jardín.

_- Wingardium leviosa_ – probó otra vez al ver que la pluma que había por el jardín no se movía.

_- Wingardium leviosa_!!!!!!!!- chilló más fuerte esta vez, pero la pluma siguió inmóvil. Lanzó la barita al suelo del mal humor que se puso.

- _Lo estás diciendo mal. Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo. _– Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que la asustó. Se puso de pie de golpe. Quien quiera que fuese había conseguido ponerla de más mal humor aún. Un alumno de su curso corrigiéndola a ella! A Hermione Granger! Y justo al levantarse se topo con él. Con esos ojos azules en los que se había perdido infinidad de noches.

_- Maldito pelirrojo! Tenías que ser tú!_

_- Vaya, vaya que sorpresa! La sabelotodo de mi curso ahora no sabe ni conjurar un simple hechizo para levantar una pluma. Eso lo aprendimos en primero no te acuerdas?_ – E inmediatamente pasó por la cabeza de los dos la primera escena donde se dirigieron la palabra, como no, para discutir.

_- Sííííí! Recuerdo que tú como siempre no sabías como se hacía, porque a torpe no te gana nadie!!! –_

El volumen de esa conversación empezaba a subir, y los demás que estaban dentro se prepararon para ver una vez más una de esas peleas que tanto les gustaban.

_- 5 Galeones a que acaban besándose!- Dijo Harry en mitad de la sala, lo que provocó una carcajada general y la mirada de reproche de Ginny. Para que aquello no se convirtiese en un espectáculo Ginny corrió las cortinas, así les proporcionaría un poco más de intimidad a la parejita. _

_- Yo apuesto 20 Galeones! – Dijo Dean._

_- Eso no vale! Es una apuesta segura! – Contestó Luna. _

_- Yo apuesto 150 a que Hermione en menos de dos semanas ya se habrá olvidado de que quería el divorcio.- Se oyó una voz al fondo, perteneciente a una mujer pelirroja – Que tendremos los Weasleys para que seamos tan irresistibles! Harry, si quieres apostar, apuesta fuerte por algo – _y le guiño el ojo. El pobre hombre que cada día se enamoraba más de esa Weasley.

A fuera, esos dos idiotas seguían enfrascados en una de las discusiones más tontas que podían haber tenido ( y no eran pocas).

_- Uyyy si!! Y por hacer eso le caías mal a todo el mundo Granger! – _No había otra cosa que la irritase más que que la llamase por su apellido.

_- Si??? Pero también el respeto de mucha gente! No como tu, que te ponías a temblar cada vez que tenías que jugar un partido de quidditch. Harryyyyy Harryyyyyy lo hago bien?- Se puso a imitarlo Hermione con una vocecilla chillona insoportable de escuchar._

Y Ron en ese preciso momento hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer para callarla. La cogió de improviso por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él de manera que no quedase ni un solo centímetro entre ellos por donde pudiese pasar el aire y… la besó. La besó de la manera más apasionada que Hermione jamás pudo recordar, sin titubeos, sin inseguridades, la conocía de sobras y sabía el efecto que sus besos tenían en ella, y esta vez no era diferente. Sabía que para ambos era una dulce tortura, y él no tenía ninguna intención de parar ese calvario. Cuando por fin se separaron por la falta de aire, Ron se acercó a su oído y con una voz ronca le sususró:

_- A ti es a la única que le siguen temblando las piernas cuando te beso. – _Y Hermione sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda con esas palabras._ - No necesito preguntarle a Harry si lo hago bien o no. Sé de sobras que a ti este beso te ha encantado._

Y después de decirle eso, se marchó a su casa, dejándola sola y petrificada en el jardín.


End file.
